


An Invitation to Adventure

by TheLadyBath



Category: The Scarlet Pimpernel - Baroness Orczy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyBath/pseuds/TheLadyBath





	

"Percy, it is not fair," Elizabeth, was attempting to remain calm, but was failing miserably. She knew that she sounded like a petulant child, but at this moment, she was beyond caring. They were in Percy's study with the early afternoon light streaming through the large windows. Elizabeth was sitting in the arm chair in front of her brother's desk, staring at his back as he stood, tall and straight, looking out the window. Emotions were at war within the leader of the League of the Scarlet Pimpernel. Elizabeth was right in that her exclusion was not fair and yet, there was no other decision he could or would make. He hated it, and he hated hurting his sister, but no other decision was possible. He took a deep breath, bracing himself for the storm he feared was coming. 

"Bess. Dearest," he began. "I cannot...," he did not finish as Elizabeth interrupted him, her voice full of pain and anger. She was now standing with her hands on the desk, facing her brother, blue eyes staring into an almost identical pair. 

"Have I not taken the same oath," Elizabeth demanded hotly. "Have I not obeyed all your orders without question?" Elizabeth dashed away tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes. "Have I not earned my right to be part of The League?" 

Percy walked around the desk, took Elizabeth's hands in his and pulled her gently over to the settee where he sat down and motioned her to do the same. The look in his eyes was so sad and gentle that Elizabeth complied even as her anger still blazed. 

"Dear Bess," Percy began again, not releasing her hands. "You have done as I have asked; as I would have asked of any member of the League." His voice so gentle until this moment, hardened and became harsher with emotion. "But I still cannot agree to what you ask. I cannot grant you the full membership that you desire. To do so would endanger my men; the men who also swore their allegiance to me." When he saw the look of confusion in Elizabeth’s' eyes, he continued. "The missions are dangerous and getting more so by the day. Every one of the League risks their freedom and their very lives every time I send them to out." When he saw Elizabeth open her mouth to speak, he proceeded. "I understand, Bess. You would risk as much as any of the others. But," Percy's eyes bore into Elizabeth's, willing her to understand, "but you not like the others, are you? If...," he bit back the emotion that threatened to overwhelm him, and forced himself to continue, “if anything was to happen to you, do you think any man would continue his assigned mission? Of course not. They would move Heaven and Earth to rescue you? How could any of us do differently and still call ourselves Gentlemen?" Percy saw understanding begin to dawn, and although he was relieved, he was also saddened. He had always wanted to protect Elizabeth – even from the unfairness that was the world. But he also needed to honor the commitment to the men that swore their very lives to him. 

"And this is why you cannot be a part of this. I cannot have the men distracted. Not for a moment. To do so would risk their lives and I cannot," he paused, "I will not permit that." He looked at Elizabeth and saw something of the mutinous child still in her eyes. He hated to do it, but she needed to completely and totally understand. She must agree with him of her own free will, or he would never be sure of her compliance. He continued with his strongest argument 

"And what about Tony?" He continued, his voice gentling again. "Do you think, he would ever be able to concentrate on his mission if he was concerned about you? Would you permit him to risk his life like that?" 

Elizabeth's heart had dropped into some dark pit in her stomach. Her eyes were dry, but she knew she had lost the argument. "No," she whispered. "No. I could never put any of the League members in danger." She pulled her hands from Percy's. "Excuse me," she whispered, hollowly as she backed out of the room. Right at this moment, she truly hated Percy and the League. 

______________________________ ______________________________ _________________________ 

Elizabeth sought out her favorite bench in the garden where she sat with a book opened on her lap. She was not reading, but thinking about her conversations with her brother. A part of her wanted to weep, but she was too angry. Angry at Percy. Angry at the unfairness, and most of all angry because she agreed with everything Percy had said. Her presence would put the men in danger and she would die before she risked harming them. It was not fair of Percy to bring Tony into the discussion knowing how she felt about him...knowing that she would do everything in her power to ensure his safety. Elizabeth's thoughts began to drif. She knew Tony was on a mission, but Percy would tell her nothing else. Her heart contracted with worry about the man she loved...the man who she was going to marry next summer. 

She signed and tried to focus on her book. Suddenly something brushed her cheek. Unthinkingly, she brushed the nuisance away. Another moment and then again something brushed against her cheek. This time she swiped harder at what she had thought was an insect. Instead, she saw rose petals waft down and settle on her book. 

A beloved voice, spoke. "A man brings you flowers, and this is his reward?" 

"Tony," Elizabeth whispered. She turned to see him leaning over her, roses in hand – some of the flowers a little the worse for wear due to her assault. "Tony," she cried and was rewarded as he pulled her to him. She buried her face in his chest and felt him bury his face in her hair. They stood thus for a long moment until she pulled away and looked up the young man. He was tired and pale and there was a sadness in his eyes. She started to ask, but he shook his head. He did not want to relive or remember. Not yet. Perhaps not ever. 

"Ask me again sometime", he said. His tipped her chin up and brought his lips to hers. The kiss was possessive and hungry and Elizabeth responded in kind, desperately relieved to have him back. When they finally broke apart and Elizabeth had caught her breath, she saw Tony smiling down at her. She brushed his cheek gently. 

"I must go get dressed. Andrew is hosting a small soiree this evening." She paused. "I know you must be exhausted...," she left the question hanging. 

"I would not miss it, if it means I can spend time with you," was that gallant response. "Just let me go home and change from these traveling clothes." She nodded, stood on her tip toes to quickly brush his lips and while he stood in the garden, she ran off, book clutched to her breast...perhaps things were not as dark as she had thought. 

______________________________ ______________________________ _________________________ 

On Tony's arm, Elizabeth felt as if she was gliding toward the lilting, laughing sounds sprinkling from the ballroom. 

“Lady Elizabeth Blakeney. Lord Anthony Dewhurst," the voice announced. The guests who had already arrived turn and made their deferences as she and Tony stepped into the warm throng of dancers. The voice lifted again. “Sir Andrew and Lady Elizabeth Ffoulkes.” 

"Elizabeth Ffoulkes? A glance at Tony and the smile on his face indicated that he knew something. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, which the man blithely ignored. He was enjoying this, Elizabeth realized, but that did nothing to solve this new mystery. Andrew was betrothed to Suzanne. Who was this 'Elizabeth Ffoulkes'? 

Elizabeth glanced over as Andrew smiled and waved in her direction. Still curious, she wandered over. “This is my sister, Elizabeth.” He smiled. “I’m sure you two will make splendid friends.” 

"Please just call me Fern," the younger girl said as the two young women exchanged curtsies. "It will be so much less confusing." 

Elizabeth was intrigued. Who was this girl and where did she come from? Her accent was not English, but seemed to be from The Colonies. There was something magnetic about this girl with the brown eyes so lively and alive that they seemed to snap with energy. 

"Fern," Elizabeth said. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance...," and with a slightly impish smile, "I cannot wait to hear the story of how you came to be on Andrew's arm." She was rewarded by a smile and an almost giggle. She had a sense that Fern did not giggle. Good, she thought. Girls who giggled overmuch were usually not worth knowing. 

Fern looked the older girl over. As tall as Elizabeth was, she was still half a head shorter than Fern, elegantly dressed and with a poise and calm that Fern found appealing in the noisy, chaotic setting of the ballroom. Blakeney, she mused. Could she possibly be... 

"Lady Elizabeth," Fern said. "I am honored. Do you happen to be related to Sir Percy?" 

"I have the honor to be his sister," the laughter overcame Elizabeth as she uttered the incredibly stilted speech demanded of her position. "Do you know him?" 

Fern paused. How to proceed now? She had met the man, of course, but perhaps a small amount of dissembly would be forgivable if it is in a good cause. "We have been introduced, but I am sure that he has no cause to remember me. Perhaps someday, I would have the honor of fully making his acquaintance." 

Elizabeth took the other girls hand. "I am sure he would be delighted as would I." 

Fern was on tether hooks. Did this girl know her own brother's secret? What an asset she could be to The Ring. Then her sharp eyes caught it. The necklace. It twisted to just the right position for Fern to see the small star shaped flower engraved on the back of the pendant. That could not be a coincidence, Fern thought. Elizabeth Blakeney knew..she knew the truth about her brother and his adventures. Of that Fern was certain. 

"Lady Elizabeth," Fern asked, her voice more tentative than she had meant it to be. "Do you like adventure?"


End file.
